tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Trainferry88
Welcome Hi, welcome to TUGS Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Cornelius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 23:04, January 19, 2011 Admin Unfortunately, I don't have the power to do that unless i"m a beureaucrat. Talk to Victory93 about that. Parstin32 23:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Hi there Well we aren't currently looking for any more moderators right now but maybe in future. In the mean time feel free to create fan fiction. Victory93 02:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Group collaboration Sure go ahead. --Victory93 07:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit. I've been doing some research on the Cunard liners. RailTUg 22:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: TUGS: The New Series Dear Trainferry88, I am enticed by having a WWII expert on the writing staff (I being a WWII buff myself), so I shall allow you on the writing staff. Welcome to the team! On a crossover with your fanfiction Cunard, I aprove (as long as it is a Second Season/1942 episode). Scincerly, Dr. Raymond Stanz 20:48, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Photo Done and done. Dr. Raymond Stanz 14:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: TUGS Nostalgia I don't think I recall doing so. I'll delete that ASAP. Yes, you can use fan characters (I might use my fan character Danny). On an unrelated note, thanks for the edits. One question: Didn't Big Micky die in Munitions? I did have an idea for an episode revolving around Bluenose being haunted by Big Micky's ghost, Bluenose being responsable for his death and all. Also, where did you come up with the names Johnathan and Walter for the children of of Captians Star Zero? Dr. Raymond Stanz 23:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tugs Nostalgia Ok then. Dr. Raymond Stanz 23:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture Got it. What page do you want it on? Dr. Raymond Stanz 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Done and Done. Dr. Raymond Stanz 13:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) New Episode Good Work! Love the Thomas refrence! Dr. Raymond Stanz 21:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Photo Done. Dr. Raymond Stanz 16:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's okay. You don't need to take the episode for me, you wrote the last one and I think you deserve a break. OldJones 17:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC)OldJones Heads Up! Next episode is the christmas special! Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chistmas Special We'll all be working together on it! I'll post a blog post called "TTNS Brainstorming" so we can all post our ideas, and decide who'll be doing the acual writing. Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Cristmas Special Great Work! And a very happy Christmas, Haunaka and Kwanza to you! Merry Christmas! OldJones 00:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OldJones Episode Idea Hey Trainferry, I was thinking the next episode could focus on the Dock Railway engines, considering they haven't gotten a major role in the series. I did have an Idea for a verbal fight between Danny and Bluenose, the biggest mouths in Bigg City Port. I can almost imagine them screaming their heads off so loud that they break glass, cause car acidents and power outages, cause people's ears to ring, ECT. The episode could focus on the Engines working on a munitions contract with the navy, and having to deal with Bluenose. Dr. Raymond Stanz 18:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. :I would have passed this on to OldJones, but I'm kind of busy at the moment, and was only able to tell one person. P.S.S. :Look up "Violent Glassgowen" (I might have mispelled that) on TV Tropes to get a good idea of Danny's Personality Alright I had already started the episode, but I can use it for next week's. Just get it done as soon as posible. Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Why isn't the episode out? Please get it done by friday. Sorry I acidentaly lost the file for my episode, so I can't get it out. Could you take the episode? You could get it out by Satrurday, and we'll do a double feature (I'll handel the second episode). Dr. Raymond Stanz 23:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ideas for Insults I'm doing a Tugs parody of the railway series story Dirty Work, and I'm looking for some insulting nicknames against Big Mac, Warrior and Top Hat. Any ideas? Dr. Raymond Stanz 15:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:TUGS The new Series writer I'm not sure if I'll have a lot of time to do it, but sure. I probably would stick to brainstorming, though. TenCents (talk to me!) 13:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Character Names I was wondering if you could help me come up with some names for 2 new Dock Railway characters I'm putting in a future episode. One will be a snooty, upper class express engine (he'll probably be an LMS Black 5), and the other one would be a very stupid engine with the inteligence of a sack of puppies (Not sure what he'll be). Any ideas? Dr. Raymond Stanz 01:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finale I acually had an idea for a more comedy-driven episode. Frank the Rail Barge learns of the existence of Frank the Coastal barge, and therefore asumes that Top Hat is replaceing him. Hilarity thus ensues. Dr. Raymond Stanz 12:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wow, seriously? You mean, for real? It acually came to me while I was in bed... Dr. Raymond Stanz 13:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Fleet Names I was thinking that when Sakharine does eventually return to the series, we should introduce the rest of his fleet. Do you have any ideas for a fleet name. Somthing evil and manipulative would be nice. Dr. Raymond Stanz 02:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry the episode isn't up. My Mom took away my computer when she saw me watching "Inaporpirate" videos on Youtube. I've been able to get this mesage across while she's out on an errand. So, I won't be able to do the episode in time. If you could do it for me, and maybe even use my idea, that would be great. Sorry for the inconveinve. :( Dr. Raymond Stanz 13:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Memo Remember that there's no episode this sunday, or the next sunday. Just reminding you... Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I mean Saturday. Sorry for the typo. On an unrelated note, check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASVyWtTYga0 Dr. Raymond Stanz 22:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) So are you coming back to Memory Delta wiki or not Are you coming back to Memory Delta wiki?. Please respond, Trainferry88.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 02:39, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, is there anyway we could work this out and work together on Memory Delta wiki again.--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC)--Typhuss999 (talk) 16:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC)